Current clinical magnetic resonance metabolic imaging techniques are severely hindered by poor sensitivity. Dynamic nuclear polarization solves this problem by transferring polarization from the highly-polarized electron spins of a polarization agent to the nuclear spins of the target MRI probe. The metabolite dehydroascorbic acid (DHA) has been shown to be an excellent hyperpolarized probe of cellular redox capacity providing a measure of the cells ability to quench reactive oxygen species (ROS). Pre-clinical studies have demonstrated hyperpolarized DHA's ability to measure increased reducing capacity in cancer and diabetes-induced renal oxidative stress and their response to therapy, and it?s anticipated to have broad applicability to a variety of diseases. With the successful clinical translation of 13C MRI of hyper polarized [1-13C] pyruvate, the use of HP [1-13C]DHA in patients is being actively pursued. However, the spatiotemporal resolution of HP [1-13C]DHA is severely hampered by the relatively poor polarization that is being obtained using the current trityl-based polarization radicals. Additionally, broad use of HP DHA is limited by the high cost of the trityl radicals. A Phase I effort will focus on increasing DHA?s polarization by 2-fold with Dynupol?s polarization agents, enabling higher resolution and sensitivity in cellular-redox imaging of a variety of diseases.